Together
by JohnUzumaki90
Summary: A pesar de todas las dificultades, aun cuando desafían al mundo entero, ellos estarán con el uno para el otro. Fic participante del reto "Rehaciendo cliches" del Foro Los Dexholders del Prof Oak


**Bueno, no he subido un fic nuevo desde hace muchos meses, asi que vengo de nuevo con este fic como participante del reto del mes de Enero "Rehaciendo clichés"**

 **Situación** **: Pareja de criminales**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon Special es un manga creado por Hidenori Kusaka y Satoshi Yamamot** **o, por lo que todos los personajes expuestos en este fic no me pertenecen, limitándose este trabajo a la recreación literaria sin perseguir ningún lucro.**

El mundo pokemon no está exento de las injusticias y pecados de la sociedad humana. Aun cuando esas criaturas represente un fascinante misterio por los cuales lo humanos están dispuestos a descubrirlo y apropiarse para su mutuo beneficio, prevalecerá siempre entre alguno de ellos la avaricia de adueñarse sobre los demás, aquel conocimiento de los Pokemon para su uso inmoral, sea para el ruin uso de la fuerza con el fin de imponer su supremacía. Un ejemplo viviente es de organizaciones como el Neo Team Rocket, que operaba tanto en las regiones de Kanto y Johto, liderados por un anciano experto en pokemon de tipo hielo, quien opto por una identidad que en nuestro idioma significa "Mascara de Hielo". El método de reclutamiento era tan miserable y cruel. Secuestrar a unos cuantos niños y adolescentes para reclutarlos desde sus raíces, para convertirlos en leales y eficientes soldados para los oscuros fines de su organización. La vigilancia en la base de aquella organización era impenetrable de cualquier riesgo externo y de fugas, hasta que un niño y un niña originarios Kanto, con apenas d años respectivamente, lograron burlar la poderosa seguridad de la base para salir de las garras de la organización; Desde ese entonces, aquellos individuos tomaron las riendas de sus propios destinos, sin importar la falta de cosas como amigos, familia o pareja; ambos eran todo lo ya mencionado. Grandes amigos que se ayudan incondicionalmente en las travesías por este mundo, hermanos dispuestos a apoyarse mutuamente sin importar las tempestades y una pareja de enamorados, quien cualquiera de ambos daría sus vidas por salvar al otro.

A pesar de escapar del manto oscuro del mal, tanto la chica de ojos azules y cabellera castaña, y el chico de ojos misteriosamente plateados y de cabellera roja, no pudieron encontrar el verdadero sentido del camino de la vida; la niña no pudo encontrar a sus padres. Desde que aquella ave pokemon legendaria la rapto cuando tenía 5 años, ellos decidieron abandonar cualquier esperanza en encontrarla e irse a las Islas Sevii; pero el desafortunado destino de la chica oji-azul es algo reluciente en comparación de su semejante pelirrojo. Él no tenía a nadie, ni padres a quien amar o amigos a quien contar. Solo desde aquel entonces es **Blue** , esa molesta y picara chica lo es todo. Por ello, tanto ella como **Silver,** han arriesgado sus vidas y reputaciones para ir contra todo lo establecido. Ser una pareja de ladrones que esta dispuestos a obtener los mayores tesoros que puede contar el mundo pokemon. Es un concepto semejantemente siniestro como el equipo de malvados de quienes escaparon; pero lo distintivo sobre ellos, es que ambos chicos no eran dueños o sirvientes de nadie otro. La libertad convertida posteriormente en libertinaje, es el camino por el que optaron para llegar al tan buscado sentido de la vida humana. Solo ellos dos son conscientes de los beneficios y riesgos de sus acciones, por eso ningún impedimento podría en contra de su voluntad.

Una bella chica de cabello rubio largo, vistiendo de una blusa ajustada y shorts cortos, sale cautelosa de un hotel en Cerulean City, en plena medianoche. Su sospechoso recorrido termina en un callejón oscuro en medio de la calle del hotel, donde en un breve momento aparentemente inexplicable, aparece de la sombras una chica castaña de sugerente vestido negro y botas de tacón alto.

— ¡Bien hecho Ditty, sabía que esto sería fácil con tu ayuda! —Ella agradece al Ditto confinado dentro de la pokebola que portaba en su mano.

Desde el tejado de un edificio alto, Silver yace parado, observando la noche que hace resaltar las incandescentes luces de la ciudad; espera molesto por la respuesta de cierta persona, quien aterriza en su misma localización volando un Jiglypuff como si tratase un dirigible. Devuelve la chica a su pokebola dicho pokemon de tipo hada

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Blue? — El chico cuestiona en tono seco

—El tipo quien me llevo al hotel se puso pesado conmigo, me estaba toqueteando… — Explica la chica con algo de asco.

— ¡¿te hizo algún daño?! — El chico ojiplateado reacciona con preocupación por la versión de su compañera, acercándose a ella tomándola de los antebrazos

— ¡Oh claro que no! — Le contesta despreocupada— Gracias a Ditty pude transformarme en otra persona para seducir al viejo e irme del hotel lo más pronto que pude, en cuanto el tranquilizante surtió efecto.

— Ya veo, supongo el botín es sustancioso, que hizo valer la pena dejarte en una operación como esta...

—No exactamente — Blue suspira de resignación— El tipo no era rico como esperaba, lo más valioso que encontré fue una miserable Pepita.

— ¡Maldición! — Silver se frustra por el resultado de la misión — Sabia que esto no sería una buena idea.

— ¿Lo de seducir al viejo solitario para robarle su dinero? No te preocupes, hemos hecho esto desde un principio y se cuidarme de asuntos como ese…

—Ya no quiero que rebajes tu pudor para conseguir dinero fácil. Somos ladrones, tenemos capacidad para hacer cosas mejores que esto.

—-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí, hermanito? — Blue trata de calmar la frustración de su compañero, con un acercamiento seductor a su espalda, acariciando su larga cabellera roja. Silver estaba inseguro no tanto por el éxito o fracaso del crimen, sino porque otros hombres invadieran su intimidad; Blue no es esa clase de mujeres vulgares que venden su dignidad por solo obtener el derecho de sobrevivir. A través de su corta pero fructífera experiencia como delincuentes, deberían haber diversificado sus artimañas para no caer en la monótona y la mediocridad como dúo de pillos; pero Blue lo hace con intenciones de probar los lazos emocionales con el que ha llamado cariñosamente "hermanito".

Repentinamente, Silver da media vuelta, toma agresivamente a su compañera desde la parte baja de la espalda, para después dedicarle una mirada furtiva

— ¿Acaso quieres provocarme? — Escupe aquellas palabras el chico en un tono irritado, provocando en la chica una expresión atemorizada

— ¡Oh, juegas rudo conmigo! —Contesta Blue juguetona, cambiando su expresión a una picara —Si quieres probarme por lo que hice con aquel viejo rico, ¡entonces juguemos!

Silver no dudo por un segundo la propuesta indecente de Blue, al besar con desenfreno su cuerpo, empezando con un caluroso beso en sus dulces labios, para luego invadir en su cuello mientras acariciaba su lustroso cabello castaño. Blue siente como es adorada con devoción por su compañero, recorriendo a través de sus venas la adrenalina por experimentar experiencias tan intensas como ser besada desenfrenadamente; pero Silver quiere ir más allá. Frota y olfatea como un sabueso, en los pechos resaltados por el corto vestido negro. Blue empieza a sentirse un poco incomoda por la osadía del varón por llegar a esa parte intima. Ahora quiere recuperar el control

— ¡Basta! ¡Detente! — Pide algo desesperada, intentando alejarse un poco del excitado Silver; pero este no ha escuchado a su imploración. Se agacha hacia la mitad del cuerpo de la chica, acaricia sus esculturales muslos, hasta llegar a la entrepierna; pero de repente, una patrulla recorre la calle donde se encuentran. A pesar de que se encuentran en el tejado, siguen su delirio de persecución que hacen detener el potencial acto sexual. Se retiran fugazmente del lugar, sin dejar sospecha de la autoridad que circulaba en dicho móvil.

Ambos jóvenes se han alejado de la ciudad, ubicándose específicamente en la ruta 12.

—Tendremos que descansar, hay que hacer preparativos para nuestro siguiente misión — Sentencia Silver en voz seria, ignorando aquella peculiar situación en el tejado.

—Por supuesto, hermano — Contesta afirmativamente seria Blue, arreglándose el cabello y desapareciendo las arrugas de su vestido.

* * *

La oficina donde opera el Departamento de Policía de la Cerulean, un joven policía interroga a un señor de mediana edad y de complexión obesa, quien denuncia el atraco que se le cometió anoche en el hotel

— ¡Esa ladrona me robo mi única paga por mis horas extra en el trabajo! — Reclama impaciente el señor — ¡Tiene que hacer algo rápido!

—Entendido señor, pero ¿recuerda algo más esa noche?

—Solo recuerdo que la chica me sedujo en el bar, tomamos unas copas de más y…..hasta ahí perdí el conocimiento

—Ya veo…— Asiente pensativo por la versión de la víctima del robo —Tendremos que hacerle unos exámenes toxicológicos para averiguar qué tipo de sustancia ingirió involuntariamente, probablemente eso facilito que le robaran.

— ¡Ay Arceus, eso me pasa por comprar chicas fáciles! —Se lamenta el sujeto adulto golpeándose la frente con la mano derecha.

El policía joven de cabellos oscuros, de ojos rojos y portando un uniforme de policía de color azul oscuro, ingresa a las oficinas del comandante, para dar aviso a este el caso que acaba de interrogar.

—Otro caso como en el mes pasado, comandante Green— Comunica Red al ya mencionado ocupante de la oficina

— ¡No otra vez con eso! — Exclama Green masajeándose la frente — Tenemos varios casos que resolver y esto se está haciendo más frecuente

—Hasta ahora, envié a la víctima a someterse a unos exámenes para averiguar si tomo alguna clase de droga…

—-Eso es innecesario para mí, ya conozco este patrón; una chica rubia seduce a señores solitarios, los invita a tomar alcohol, lo lleva a un cuarto de hotel para dejarlos inconscientes y para rematar, los despoja de sus pertenencias más valiosas — Explica un poco despreocupado el comandante

—Parece que no hemos podido detener esa oleada de crímenes, la perpetradora es muy cuidadosa con sus métodos, porque no deja rastro alguno…

—Pero si una sustancia particular, que está fabricada a base de esporas de Gloom. Parece que los resultados para el examen del sujeto, serán lo que yo espero. En fin, ¡revise las cámaras de seguridad del área cercana al hotel, para que encuentre algo que pueda llegar a la delincuente! —Ordena Green enjundioso

— ¡A sus órdenes, comandante! — Responde Red afirmativamente con un saludo al estilo militar.

* * *

A pesar de sus vidas de entrenadores, tanto Green como Red prefirieron servirse al servicio del orden en la región de Kanto. Por sus habilidades con los pokemon, fueron elegibles para trabajar en la Policía, lugar en el que han destacado como buenos agentes que han puesto a muchos delincuentes fuera de las calles; pero el caso de aquella chica, supone un dolor de cabeza para sus cortas pero sorprendentes carreras. Ambos jóvenes están dispuestos a terminar con ese caso, probando una vez más su poder como personas de la ley.

Mientras tanto, empezando en el atardecer, en alguna parte de Cd. Carmín, Blue y Silver se encuentran conversando en la sombra de unos de los árboles que adornan aquel puerto de Kanto.

— ¿Por qué me llevaste hasta aquí? — Blue pregunta malhumorada — ¿Acaso no nos quedaríamos en Cerulean?

— Solo deja de quejarte y presta atención a lo que haremos esta noche — Exige Silver molesto por la actitud de su compañera.

—Está bien, hermanito…

—-¿Ves ese barco encallado en el muelle? —Señala el chico ojiplateado dirigiendo su mirada hacia el dicho objeto

—Oh, aquel elegante ferry deberá tener muchos hombres ricos a quienes robar — Admira risueña y maliciosamente Blue aquella embarcación

— ¡No! — Contesta furioso por el despiste de Blue — Eso no es objetivo de lo que haremos y ¿puedes concentrarte en lo que quiero decirte?

— ¡Es una broma Silvy! — La castaña ríe sobre el hombro de Silver — No es lo que tú piensas.

—Como sea, en ese barco habrá muchos pasajeros con pokemon raros y de alto nivel. Así que hurtaremos todos los que habrá en la fiesta en la cubierta. — Sentencia Silver ignorando la broma de la chica

—Eso es una propuesta muy interesante, pero ¿Cómo accederemos al barco si no tenemos boletos? — Cuestiona un poco preocupada Blue

—Sobre eso, ya lo resolví—- Silver muestra ante la cara de Blue un par de pases,

— ¿¡Como los conseguiste!? — Pregunta sorprendida y a la vez emocionada la chica ojiazul

—Una pareja de ancianos digamos confundidos me los otorgaron sin problemas— Responde algo orgulloso el chico, obviamente mintiendo por como los consiguió

—No tienes que ser tan modesto hermanito, los robaste sin ningún problema — Blue alaga mimosa

—Sabría que captaras el sarcasmo…

La noche hace reflejar la luz de la luna en las aguas de Cd Carmin y sobre ellas, hay un enorme barco que flota sobre estas. Las luces dentro del gran barco, destaca sobre el velo oscuro de la noche, llamando la atención a los transeúntes de la ciudad. Una fila de gentío espera por el ingreso al elegante barco. Al principio de la fila, una pareja conformada por una mujer vestida en un vestido azul largo y entallado y un hombre con un traje negro, ambos con un antifaz sobre sus joviales caras. El guardia deja acceder aquella pareja al barco, pero sospechando en estos una vez comparándolos el cartel pegado en la caseta de vigilancia, que buscaban a una pareja de chicos llamados Silver y Blue eran buscados como delincuentes.

— ¿Ya sabes que hacer, verdad? — Silver pregunta discreto una vez entrando al interior del barco.

—Lo sé, amor— Tras contestarle, Blue besa por un segundo al chico y después le guiña el ojo muy coqueta. Silver solo se sonroja por una mezcla de vergüenza y furia

En el salón de fiestas del barco, conviven la mayoría de os pasajeros, en especial todos los de primera clase. Los poseedores adinerados presumen de sus pokemon, ya sea alagándolos en frente de otros invitados o de otra manera particular…en una batalla pokemon. Claro, no falta algunos entrenadores que demuestran la fuerza de sus criaturas, en especial cierto agente del orden encubierto.

¡Pika, usa Trueno! — Un entrenador de cabellos negros y ojos de iris rojo ordena a su Pikachu para ejecutar su ataque al Starmine de un entrenador aristócrata, acabándolo de debilitar.

— ¡Oh, mi raro Starmine se ha debilitado! — El viejo entrenador se acerca a su pokemon acuático para tratar de reanimarlo — Eres un entrenador muy fuerte, Señor Rojo.

—No es nada, entre yo y mis pokemon nos falta mucho por entrenar — El mencionado Sr. Rojo alega humildemente. Un entrenador de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños jala del brazo hacia cierto lugar, fuera de la pequeña e improvisada arena de pelea en el salón.

— ¡Qué diablos estás haciendo, cabo Red, debes estar concentrado en atrapar al par de ladrones! —Regaña Green en voz baja a su compañero encubierto.

—Discúlpeme Comandante — Red se defiende en tono avergonzado y masajeándose la nuca — Pero una pelea no debe negársela a nadie. A parte, podemos identificarlos, ahora que reunimos mucha información acerca de ellos.

—Si no fuera por la toma de la cámara en la noche anterior, no hubiéramos podido dar con la identidad de la ladrona. Ya está relacionada en otros crímenes de robo, asociado otro chico de cabello pelirrojo, que al parecer es superior de la chica; Venimos aquí porque un sujeto parecido al chico que describí, robo unos pases para abordar este barco a una pareja ancianos. Probablemente el y la chica castaña esté cazando alguna presa mayor — Green discute los objetivos de la operación, sin contar que su compañero no estaba a su alcance. Solo nota que salió al exterior de la cubierta, sujetándose boca abajo en la barandilla del barco, haciendo ciertos sonidos asquerosos.

—No sabía que te mareabas por los barcos, ¡si aún esta encallado! — Green se acerca burlesco al chico que vomitaba hacia el agua.

— ¡Claro que no! Esos bocadillos de Clauncher me hicieron estragos en mi estómago — Se queja parando con esfuerzos sus ganas de vomitar más.

De repente, las puertas de la sala son cerradas repentinamente.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? — Red trata de abrir inútilmente las puertas, aun sintiendo algo de asco.

—No tengo idea, pero eso no es nada bueno — Afirma nada entusiasmado Green. Debajo de las puertas, un montículo de gas es expulsado, haciendo callar los gritos de desesperación de los festejantes que estaban adentro de la sala y sorprendiendo ambos agentes que trataban de huir de aquel gas tranquilizante.

Adentro, todos los presentes y algunos pokemon estaban dormidos por aquel gas misterioso; a excepción de dos individuos que revisaban y recogían los pokemon y otras pertenencias de los invitados.

— ¡Ja! Esto fue fácil. Someter a los guardias, hackear el sistema de seguridad…y usando mí toque personal, ¡el tranquilizante! — Se alaba Blue por el resultado en esta misión

—Esto es más redituable que andar de fácil en las calles ¿no crees? — Silver afirma en plan de provocar a Blue.

— ¡Cállate! — Una bofeteada cae sobre la mejilla de Silver — ¡No sabes lo que tengo que pasar, cuando tu solo estas ahí esperando como parasito amargado!

— ¡y yo tengo que planear todo mientras tu cometes imprudencias! — Replica Silver ante la furiosa Blue.

—…sabes que, ¡mejor me largo sola! — Con una bolsa llena de cosas cargando en su mano derecha, se marcha del lugar, flotando en su Jiglypuff hacia la cúpula de cristal

—Espera, ¡no puedes irte sin mí! — Trata de seguirla sacando a su Mukrow para volar hacia ella

—Aero ¡Avalancha! — Un montón de rocas de la nada caen sobre los entrenadores que volaban hacia afuera del barco, terminando sometidos justo adentro de la sala, dejando dañado a los pokemon de los ladrones como a los mismos. El Aerodactyl resulta nada más ni nada menos que uno de los pokemon de Red.

—Vaya, vario tiempo después ya los tenemos aquí, con las manos en la masa — Red afirma satisfecho al encontrarse con la pareja de ladrones — Sabíamos que ese gas era de lo mas sospechoso

— ¡Están arrestados por los delitos de robo, prostitución, fraude y fabricación de drogas! — Anuncia los cargos el comandante Green a ambos jóvenes, apuntándoles una pistola

— ¡Wow! ¿Que sigue "tiene derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que diga será usado en su contra"?—Pregunta Blue sarcásticamente, mientras saca cuidadosamente una pokebola de alguna parte dentro de su vestido, acción que es emulada por Silver.

-—Si, eso es parte de los procedimientos de captura — Contesta amablemente el policía Red

— ¡Lástima que no pasare por esa famosa frase! — Sacan de sus respectivas pokebolas, un Blastoise y un Feraligatr realizando los ataques de Hidrobomba, que termina mojando el salón junto con todos los presentes. Aquel chorro de agua se dirige al suelo, para impulsar a ambos ladrones a salir del lugar.

— ¡Los perdimos! —Green maldice frustrado, mientras trata de componerse por el impacto del agua de aquellos pokemon agua.

* * *

En el mar, tanto Silver como Blue escapan navegando en Blastoise y Feraligatr respectivamente. Aunque pudieron llevarse una buena parte del botin potencial, ambos chicos se mantienen en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra; tras navegar por unas horas, llegan hasta una playa al sur de Kanto

— ¡Lo siento hermanito! — Blue con una expresión de culpa y preocupación, trata de romper el hielo disculpándose.

—No tienes que hacerlo, hermana, yo también me comporte como un idiota por lo de hace rato. Ya no debo subestimarte tanto en nuestro trabajo —Tras dirigirle seriamente la palabra, Silver se acerca a la conmocionada Blue para abrazarla amorosamente.

—Eres lo único que tengo, lo eres todo para mí y aunque puedes ser molesta a veces, siempre te admirare y te protegeré…. ¡yo lo siento más por serte grosero! — Silver abre su corazón con esas palabras de admiración y amor fraternal, por lo cual hace llorar a Blue

—Sabes, aunque no pudimos robar gran cosa, aprendimos algo valioso en este intento de robo — Blue consuela a Silver.

—-Que cosa….

—Que nos encanta vivir al límite y en libertad, peleando siempre por nuestros sueños, aunque al resto del mundo no lo entienda— La chica ojiazul se acerca amorosamente al rostro de Silver — ¿y sabes que tenemos una cuenta pendiente con algo que dejamos hace dos noches?

Tras decir maliciosamente aquella pregunta, acuesta a Silver para darle un apasionado beso, en medio de la playa.

—Oh si ¿en que estábamos?

A pesar de todo, siendo uno de los criminales más buscados en Kanto la pareja de ojos de plata y de ojos de azul como el mar, asi han decido estar en todo juntos, jugársela en cada momento. Siempre juntos…


End file.
